DESCRIPTION (adapted from the applicant?s abstract): SHELSI (Shared Hospital Electronic Library of Southern Indiana) is a consortium of thirty health care institutions that will negotiate agreements for a group license and WWW access to a core of electronic medical textbooks, handbooks and electronic journals. Participating institutions will share existing print resources through Docline. The project will provide training on the use of MEDLINE and these resources. SHELSI institutions agree to participate in the training and evaluation, and provide continued funding for succeeding years. The project will use local Internet service providers to access the WWW information. Phase I of SHELSI is for eighteen health care institutions in southwestern Indiana. Phase II of SHELSI will focus on the southeastern part of the state. This project is a follow up to outreach projects in this part of Indiana where there are many unaffiliated health professionals and the healthcare and related information needs are significant. It is designed to utilize telecommunications and automation to meet the needs of health practitioners for access to current information about best practices in medicine.